narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Go To War! The Land of Mountains Invades the Land of Chasms
Rally at the Border! Mountain vs Chasms! A dense mist covered the moist, yet heavily forested area that dominated the terrain around the border of the Land of Chasms. Storm clouds were gathering overhead, as per the norm in and around the Land of Mountains, and it was there, nestled in the thicket, that a small team of shinobi hid. Wearing trademark shinobi wartime flack jackets, the three-man team knelt surveying the surroundings the best they could in the thick smog. It was Team Kirigakure, one of Yamagakure's best infiltration squads, and the forerunners for the main invasion force. Reinforcements were located several miles away, at one of the Land of Mountain's key military outposts, high in the mountains above the forested area that composed the country's border. "Oi!" Yukimaru grunted, trying to get Sarutobi's attention without raising his voice. "Sense anything yet?" "The enemy is definitely just over that border. I can't determine the exact number just yet. Review our orders please." Sarutobi replied, establishing a telepathic link via his tailed beast skills. "Aye, its rather simple really." Yukimaru began, now speaking through his mind. "We're the advanced infantry. Yamakage-sama couldn't spare us too many people, so we'll have to make due. You see that bridge over there?" Sarutobi and Inoue glanced a few meters ahead of them, where the foliage broke away, and a chasm separated the Land of Mountains from the Land of Chasms. Connecting the two sides was a large, stone bridge, covered in the same dense mist that was covering the rest of the vicinity. Both genin indicated that they did, in fact, identify what Yukimaru was speaking about. "Our job is to establish an entry point by which Yamagakure and allied shinobi forces can penetrate the Land of Chasms. If that objective is complete, we'll convert the bridge into a supply line to continue refueling our troops as we advance towards the local hidden village." Yukimaru continued mentally. "Luckily, we have three things we can use as our advantage. One, the Land of Chasms has long borders and borders three other countries, so its not like we'll face too much resistance; this war time, and they have to spread their defenses across the border or risk leaving a gap for enemy forces to penetrate. Two, Sarutobi is a jinchūriki, and we can use him to muscle our way through if we have to. Three builds off of two; by having Saru lend me some of his chakra, we can quickly overwhelm opponents that aren't our level or above." "Right." Sarutobi agreed, leaping beside his sensei and placing a hand on his shoulder, allowing for the chakra transfer process to begin. "Once we're done here." Yukimaru continued, using the mental link. "We'll let the second unit take over and we'll return to the village for further assignments." "Sensei," Inoue cut in, using the telepathy. "Did you place your marks?" Yukimaru nodded, "I placed a few while we were scouting the vicinity. I'll have no problem zipping around here." With that said, the chakra transfer process completed itself, resulting in a Version 1 cloak forming around the silver-haired jōnin. Sarutobi then assumed his Six-Tails Chakra Mode, leaping into the tree adjacent to his mentor, with Inoue forming up just behind them, in a reverse-triangle formation. "Get ready." Yukimaru mentally warned. "Here they come." On the other of the chasm, a squad of Keikokugakure shinobi was sent to protect the border from a possible threat from the Land of Mountains. Thick mist obscured most of the view, but the team had some Sensors to compensate. "I detect powerful and large sources of chakra nearby. The enemy is nearby." a sensor-nin said quietly to the whole team. "Alright, lets recap." said Kyōkai, the squad leader. "According to Keikage-sama, this area is most likely to get targeted from the mountain shinobi for the possible use of a supply line or something. Our job is too keep it from falling into enemy hands." "We have a couple of advantages here. The first is the environment. Our shinobi are well familiar to the terrain and with this mist that occurring right now, it'll lower the enemies vision considerably and we've got sensors for aid. The second is the placement of Landmines around this area. Thanks to research, our village was able to develop them. It'll make the area around here difficult to cross easily." He said as a shinobi came to the surface placing the last land mine on the field. "Reinforcements are a couple of miles from here, so we have to defend the area." "Alright, get in formation." said Kyōkai as the whole squad took the formation reminiscent of a star. Ten shinobi created a reasonable wall of earth for defence, while the others created shadow clones. On orders, the clones went towards the border, and took guard of the bridge, waiting for the enemy to approach. "Crafty..." Yukimaru noted mentally, observing their efforts. "Everyone stay back! I'll lead this little party." Leaping down in front of the advancing troop of Shadow Clones, Yukimaru preformed three hand seals in rapid succession, gathering and kneading his chakra in the process. Upon completion, he took a deep breath, infusing his breath with the chakra he'd just prepared, and then exhaled mightily. Thanks to the additional chakra from Saiken, that Sarutobi had given him, the might of his wind technique was ever increased, as a swarm of miniature tornadoes were expelled upon the battlefield. "Wind Release: Rising Turbulent Fang!" Yukimaru declared. The tornadoes were fierce, simultaneously blowing away both the advancing platoon of Clones, while also ridding the nearby vicinity of its mist. To make matters worse for the enemy, as the tornadoes spread out, each triggered one of the hidden landmines, detonating them harmlessly as the tornadoes dropped over the edge of the ravine and into nothingness. The white-haired shinobi then slammed the palms of his hands down into the freshly dug-up soil, pumping his earth chakra directly beneath him. "Earth Release: Mountain Forest Technique!" he cried. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and within a few seconds, pillars of earth shot out from beneath the enemy, slowly overtaking the battlefield, until the entire area was covered in pillars of earth and rock. What Shadow Clones weren't dispelled by the earlier wind technique, surely met their demise against this surprise attack. "Sarutobi!" Yukimaru cried out. "Take care of that earthen fortification they just erected! We need to move passed it!" Sarutobi, clad in Saiken's blue chakra, landed aside his master, his cheeks bulging as his technique was ready. Upon completion, the young jinchūriki ejected a mass of acidic fluid directly onto the enemies earthen wall, immediately causing the earth to corrode away and melt as though it was nothing more than hot butter. "It's down, sensei!" Sarutobi shrieked. Forming a clone seal, Yukimaru declared, "White Yaksha-Style Shadow Clone!" Four clones formed immediately around him, one crouching and beginning to meditate, whilst the other three jumped into the fray. "Guard my clone, Saru. The other three will handle the enemy troops. If anyone breaks off from their advancement brigade, you, me, or Inoue will deal with them swiftly until I'm prepared. Got it?" Yukimaru ordered. "Yes, sensei!" Sarutobi replied enthusiastically. "They've begun the assault, everyone attack on my order." said Kyōkai. "Time to begin." As he stared at the earth wall, it immediately begun to repair itself, making it look like it was never attacked in the first place. Jumping up on the wall and staring at the battlefield, the previously destroyed land mines were repaired as well, without knowing of the Mountain shinobi and the summoned ground pillars fell to dust, making the field flat again. "Alright everyone...fire." As the Chasm shinobi formed several large fireballs that were launched towards the mountain-nin. These fireballs would destroy any earth-base protection it came across and do massive widespread damage. "Go my insects." Said an Aburame who surprised Kyōkai. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked. "I was here the whole time. I just can't believe you didn't notice." said Nazo as his Kibakuchū flew onto the battlefield. "Sensei, what...?!" Inoue yelped upon seeing the effects of the Space-Time technique. Yukimaru didn't answer, instead observing the effects of the technique mentally, "A technique that reverses damage and... it looks like it even reversed our techniques, which means..." "Don't advance!" Sarutobi shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Their technique replaced the landmines!" Yukimaru grinned, "That kid's gotten sharp." he thought silently to himself. Sarutobi followed up, gathering a tremendous amount of chakra, before releasing it in the form of a truly enormous wave of water, which, with the aid of Saiken's chakra, caused it to spread out into a veil in front of the small three-man team from Yamagakure. The fireballs released by the enemy crashed harmlessly into the massive wall of water, fizzling out of existence without creating much of an issue. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Sarutobi declared as the technique ended. "I need to do something about that space-time technique. They'll continue reverting our progress otherwise." Yukimaru noted, "Saru! How's my clone?!" Sarutobi looked next to him, noticing that the clone he was guarding had gained certain marks around its eyes. With a simple nod from Sarutobi, Yukimaru dispersed his clone, allowing him to absorb the senjutsu chakra contained therein, entering Sage Mode in the process. "Now..." Yukimaru thought, "Lightning Release: Torpedo Attack!" An aura of bright golden chakra flared up around the silver-haired jōnin, releasing multiple missile bolts from his body, smashing into the earthen wall created by the enemy. Lightning being the natural weakness of Earth, the entire wall was obliterated in mere seconds — quickened by the addition of senjutsu chakra. The sky darkened as Nazo's insects flew onto the battlefield, surrounding the Mountain shinobi in a massive swarm. In a matter of moments, the Kibakuchū formed into a giant pillar, trapping the mountain shinobi within, and leaving their view with nothing but hordes of insects flying and crawling on them. If just one insect is killed, the rest will explode violently in a chain reaction event and kill everyone within the pillar. Using this as spare time, Kyōkai ordered the formation of more earth walls, overlapping one another to enhance its defence, while four chasm shinobi created a cloud charged with lightning, ready to strike. He grabbed a communication device and contacted the Keikage, who was in his office, observing his koi pond and eating yakatori. "What is it Kyōkai?" asked Shiro, eating away at the yakatori. "The mountain shinobi have invaded the border, just as you predicted." replied Kyōkai. "I'm aware of that Kyōkai. I've been watching the battle from my koi pond. God the mountain ninja are a tough bunch. You sure you can handle them?" asked Shiro in a cautious tone. "Send in a group of four to seven shinobi to help us out. With the war going on and all, I don't want the borders to have any gaps." said Kyōkai as flying debris fell across the battlefield. "Understood, the reinforcements will arrive soon. Give me a call if you need anything else." as the Keikage turned off the communication device. "Alright, get to the north front. I'm counting on you four." said Shiro to the four mysterious shinobi. As he turned off the communication device, Kyōkai watched as Nazo trapped the mountain ninja in a giant bug pillar. "Good job Nazo, but that's not gonna contain them for long." said a concerned Kyōkai. "If they kill just one bug, they die. I also spread my insects into the Land of Mountains to confuse any sensor ninja that Yamagkure reinforcements might have." said Nazo as the two watch the battle.